<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【POT-TF】化妆室.avi by shili10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511398">【POT-TF】化妆室.avi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10'>shili10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>前情提要：【知乎体】如何看待手冢国光和不二周助公布恋情这件事？</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【POT-TF】化妆室.avi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前情提要：【知乎体】如何看待手冢国光和不二周助公布恋情这件事？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“等一下，手冢……你，嗯……”<br/>才走进化妆间，不二就被手冢反身压在门上。黏糊糊的亲吻追上来，堵住了不二后面的话语。不二承受着手冢一波一波的进攻，有些欲拒还迎地挣扎着。<br/>“等不了。”手冢略略松开不二的嘴唇，低喃一句又吻了上去。不二被禁锢在他的怀抱与大门之间，挣脱不了，也没多少挣脱的意志。他渐渐放下逃离的心思，双手拥着手冢的脖颈，专心地回应起手冢的亲吻。<br/>只是说起来，这情况究竟是怎么演变成这样的呢？不二懊恼地回忆起来，这话还得从两天前说起。</p><p>POT一年一度的纪念活动宣传在两个月前如期开始。<br/>相比起往年的低调，今年恰逢POT播放十周年。再加上碰上手冢和不二公开恋情的热度，官方这一回明显是要搞事情。<br/>今年活动的举办地依然是当年POT的拍摄城市，而地点则换到了全市最大的演艺中心。而官方推特上发出的正式宣传，除了以往的一些常规操作，还邀请了绝大部分当年POT的人气角色的扮演者，其中不乏如今已经在圈中称神甚至隐退的大牌老牌演员。也许是应了十年这个特殊的日子，受邀的演员绝大部分都已经确定出席，其中包括前段时间因为恋情公开再次成为话题人物的不二。<br/>手冢收到消息后，并没觉得惊讶。<br/>不二现在确实已经不算娱乐圈的人了，圈内的朋友也不算多。可他与当年一同拍戏的朋友一直保持着紧密的联系。这一回恰逢剧集播出十周年，如此有纪念意义的日子，手冢知道不二定然不会缺席。<br/>况且，自从他们决定公开以后，不二已经逐渐把自己的工作重心放回到国内。用不二的话来说，对手冢考察十年已经够了，未来的许多年，他想更多地与手冢呆在同一座城市中。<br/>手冢自然是高兴的，虽然他觉得即便不二继续在外“流浪”，也无损他们之间的感情。</p><p>不二结束自己的摄影工作回到国内，是距离纪念活动还有2天的时候。他排好了行程，正好可以掐着彩排前一天回到自己的国家。<br/>因为天气原因，航班延误了许多。飞机降落在地面时，已经是凌晨时分。不二没想到航班会延误这么多，在上飞机前告知了手冢，并让手冢不需要来接自己。毕竟这飞机到达目的地已经是凌晨时分，手冢又是公众人物，大晚上贸贸然出现在这些公共场合，多少会有些影响。<br/>不二下了飞机，随着人流一路往到达口走。还没走到行李领取区，就接到了手冢的电话。<br/>他笑着接起来：“手冢，你时间掐得可真准。”<br/>能接电话代表已经下飞机了，手冢也不说多余的话，问：“行李领了吗？”<br/>“还没呢，国际航班行李总是会慢点。”不二说，“别担心，我回到家就告诉你。”<br/>“出来以后到停车场，我在这里等你。”<br/>“欸？”<br/>不二没反应过来，手冢就挂了电话。耳边嘟嘟嘟的声音让不二一阵懵。他想回拨回去问手冢为什么会在这里，但转念一想，还是作罢。<br/>这个人，是明知道直说来接自己会被自己拒绝，所以预先来等着的吧。他这样果断地结束通话，就是为了不给自己拒绝的机会。想到这里，不二也没忍心拂了手冢的意。而且，私心来说，他也想快点见到他。<br/>不二加快脚步，来到行李区。果然旋转盘前已经围了一圈的人。不二等了好一会儿才领到自己的行李，拿到以后就匆匆拖着行李箱往停车场去。<br/>深夜时分的机场人流比白日少了许多，而且他也不是什么知名人士，尽管毫无伪装，不二一点也不担心会被认出来。一路快走到达停车场，他站在扶手电梯下往停车场张望，正打算给手冢去个电话，就看见一辆黑色的轿车朝他缓缓驶来。<br/>车子开到不二面前，下一刻驾驶员下了车，过来推走了不二的箱子放在车后箱。一切妥当后看见不二还站在原地，手冢提醒他：“上车吧。”<br/>不二坐上了车，等手冢也坐在驾驶座上后，问：“不是说别来了吗？都这个时间了，你还有很多工作吧。”<br/>“没关系。”手冢说，“我想见你。”<br/>不二哭笑不得，往日沉默寡言的人，在这一方面意外地坦率。他总是用一副不容置疑，认真专注的口吻说着这样的话，让不二在感动之余，还觉得有点滑稽。<br/>好吧，这点小事也没有纠结的必要。况且就不二自身而言，他也是蛮想见到手冢的。本来他是打算回自己家看看家人，可现在这时间点，回去也会把父母吵醒。不二原本打算今晚去酒店凑合一晚，这阵子手冢来接他，反而解决了这个问题。<br/>他说：“手冢你可来得正好，我还在愁今晚要去哪住……”<br/>手冢看着他：“你想去哪住？”<br/>“本来想回家，但担心吵到爸妈。之前在飞机上是打算找一家酒店先凑合一晚，没想到……”<br/>不二絮絮叨叨地说着自己原本的计划，没注意到手冢愈加深邃的目光。<br/>他打住打不的话，说：“不二，你随时可以到我这里来。”他说，“我们是情侣。”<br/>从前还没公开时，不二在手冢家虽然已经算得上是进出自如，可他们当时还没公开。为了避免不必要的麻烦，不二总是避免在手冢家留宿。如非必要，也不会在夜深时打扰手冢。久而久之，他也就习惯了。所以这一次回来，他想到不是手冢这位实际上的男朋友，而是依然保持着以往的思考习惯。<br/>不二觉得好笑，可心里又觉得有点甜。此情此景，他也不忍心拒绝，也就点点头：“好吧，我们回去。”他说完，又像是想到了什么，颇有些此地无银三百两地说，“先说好了，明天要彩排，今晚不做。”<br/>这回愣住的轮到手冢，他本没有这心思，只是单纯地想带不二回家罢了。可不二这么一说，他又觉得，如果自己什么都不做，好像很吃亏的样子。<br/>这一回不二外出采风的时间特别长，真要算起来，他们也已经两三个月没有见面。其实手冢本不是重欲的人，只是遇上了不二，就像干柴碰上了烈火，一点就着。他之前没这想法，可不二说出这话以后，倒是让他有了点这方面的打算。<br/>他低声笑起来，被不二发现，嗔道：“手冢你笑什么？”<br/>“没什么。”手冢自然不会如实告知，他踩了油门，载着不二往家的方向而去。</p><p>回到家，不二放下东西，第一时间冲进了浴室。长途旅行让不二迫不及待想要将一身疲倦洗去，好正式享受在家中的时光。<br/>手冢眼看不二转眼消失在眼前，无奈地摇摇头，在后头收拾起不二留下的手尾。他听着里头响起的水声，将不二行囊中的衣物全部收拾出来以后，他想了想，也从房间里拿出了一套衣服，进了卫生间。<br/>当初设计卫生间时特意设置成干湿分离，除了方便整洁以外，还为的是能在某些特别的时候两人能同时使用。因为手冢的工作性质特殊，总有意想不到的事情以及紧张的时间限制。虽然公寓里有两个卫生间，可两人都习惯了使用主卧这个，东西都在这。况且彼此都不是旁人，坦诚相见的事情早就做过无数遍，更不会在意这个问题。<br/>淋浴间内已经热气缭绕，磨砂玻璃加上蒸腾的热气，更是阻挡了手冢的视线。手冢将衣物放在篮子里，摘下眼镜，开始脱掉身上的衣服。<br/>在淋浴间的不二被蒸汽迷了眼，他看不到手冢在做什么，可他能听到手冢进来的声音。他早已习惯恋人偶尔可能会因为有紧急的事情进入浴室这件事，此时倒是气定神闲向手冢喊话：“手冢你等一下哦，我很快就好了。”<br/>手冢已经褪尽身上的衣服，他注视着面前模糊的身影，说：“不着急。”<br/>自然是不急的，毕竟他压根没打算让不二先于自己离开卫生间。<br/>不二昂起头，最后享受了一下热水从天而降的舒坦，感觉已经把自己洗干净了，正要关上水出去，把位置让给手冢时，淋浴间的门忽然开了。<br/>不二一惊，还不知道发生了什么事情，人已经被手冢压在墙壁上。<br/>“手冢，你做什么？”他瞧着手冢全身赤裸出现在他的面前，心中警铃大作。<br/>手冢没有解释，或者说此情此景，解释也不过是多费口舌。他一手将不二的双手压制在头顶，另一手环抱着不二的腰身，将他紧紧地桎梏在自己与墙壁之间。他低下头，把脸埋在不二的肩窝上，沿着肩部线条啄吻，边吻边低声说：“一起洗。”<br/>温热的水流已经将两人的身体彻底冲湿。手冢抬起头，身体往前，牢牢地贴着不二滑润的身体。皮肤与皮肤毫无隔阂地黏在一起，高热的体温没有任何阻拦在两人之间传递着，让不二的脸颊染上了红晕。<br/>手冢的头发被水打湿，一绺一绺地往下淌着水，与往日整洁的形象完全不同。不二看着觉得有些好笑，见惯了他光鲜照人的模样，这样的形象还是少见，倒让不二觉得有趣。<br/>留意到不二的笑容，手冢凑过头去，问：“笑什么？”<br/>“觉得手冢你现在的样子挺有趣的，要让你的粉丝看到肯定得掉粉。”<br/>“哦？”手冢挑眉，“你想让其他人，看到我现在的样子吗？”<br/>这话问得不二一愣，他上下打量手冢，一句话也说不出。<br/>让别人看到手冢这副模样？不不不，不二首先第一个不依。从前手冢还是当红鲜肉，地位还不及现在时，为了人气和流量，其实也拍过一些半裸湿身照。一张帅气的脸，一副健美的身材，加上禁欲的气质，自然引起了轰动，吸了一大波的老婆粉。可身为正牌恋人的不二看到这些硬照，可就不太高兴了。这个人本来应该从头到脚都只属于他，怎么能让别人瞧去了呢？<br/>手冢了解到不二的心情，在后面自己有了话语权以后，就一律谢绝这一些露肉的宣传。也幸好他的地位已经稳固，粉丝年龄相对成熟，自然用不着用这样的方式来刷人气。<br/>不过即便清楚明白不二的想法，这时手冢也不会轻易放过不二。他松开禁锢着不二的手，一手抚摸上不二的脸颊，又问：“你愿意？”<br/>“不愿意！”不二咬牙切齿地说，“混蛋，你就是故意的。”<br/>“是，我故意的。”<br/>他逐渐靠近不二，低喃着承认自己的小心眼。低喃的话语落地，他就咬上不二的嘴唇，将不二未尽的抱怨全部吞进嘴里。<br/>多日未见的思念在这一个缠绵的亲吻中爆发，不二松开牙关，欢迎手冢的长驱直入。小舌头主动上前迎接闯入自家领地的舌尖，相互纠缠。不二的双手缓缓攀上手冢的肩膀，将他的身体拉得更近一些，让本来就贴合在一起的身体，更加紧密地重叠在一起。<br/>接吻的感觉好极了，属于爱人的浓烈的气息完美地抚慰了分开时的寂寞。情欲从交缠的唇舌开始蔓延，直到感觉到两人的性器都有些抬头了，不二才清醒过来。<br/>他想起自己不久前对手冢说的话，收回手臂，轻轻推了推手冢的肩膀。手冢恋恋不舍地放开被自己吻得气息紊乱的恋人，目光深沉，牢牢地锁定在恋人的身上。<br/>不二大喘了一口气，觉得两人实在是贴得太紧了，这样的距离，不檫枪走火才怪。他别过头，就怕被手冢的目光弄得不能坚定立场：“手冢你答应我的，今晚不做。”<br/>手冢很认真地回忆之前的情景，很确定自己没有答应不二任何事。可不二开了口，他也不能单方面要求不二配合自己。不过他进来，本就没奔着做完全套的心思来，所以即便不二开口拒绝，对他也无甚影响。<br/>他说：“好，不做。”<br/>“诶？”没想到手冢这么爽快地答应，倒是让不二有些惊讶。可同时，却也让不二心里有些不是滋味。对方明明是顺着自己答应自己的请求，可现在这样的情况，对方居然也能爽快地答应，这让不二开始怀疑起是自己的吸引力不够，还是对方对自己已经没有欲望了。<br/>想着想着，不二竟然自己委屈了起来。<br/>眼见不二拧起眉，手冢哭笑不得。可他不打算解释，他只是提起不二的下巴，开始不间断地在不二的脸上落下亲吻。从额头到眼睛，到脸颊，鼻尖，最后落在唇上。每一下如春风拂过，安慰着不二受伤的小心灵。他一只手搂着不二的腰，另一只手顺着肌肤的纹理向下，指尖拂过乳尖，越过肚脐，一直往下，直到握住不二已经半硬起的性器。<br/>不二哼唧一声，睁开眼盯着手冢。手冢撸动起不二的性器，嘴上也没放过不二，而是含糊地叮嘱不二：“别分心，不二。”<br/>让他分心究竟是谁的错？不二气结，却又有气无处撒。他看不到下面，可他能想像，手冢那好看又灵活的手指，在自己的性器上上下撸动，那场景光是想像就能让他再硬上几分。再加上手冢偶尔作乱的动作，间或刺激他的顶端，玩弄他的囊袋，让不二膝盖发软，无力地靠在墙上，或者被手冢强势地拦腰抱着，让彼此的身体更加靠近。<br/>手冢放开不二被吻得嫣红的嘴唇，听着不二的喘息，问：“喜欢吗？”<br/>不二咬着唇，浓重的鼻息喷洒而出。手冢注视着不二，唇角勾起。他缓缓蹲下身，在不二惊诧的目光下，含住了不二的性器。<br/>“不，手冢……唔。”温热的口腔温柔地包裹着自己的东西，手冢的舌头舔了舔不二的顶端，瞬间堵住了不二所有的拒绝。他捧着不二的性器，舌头顺着性器的纹路舔吻，舌尖偶尔模拟着性交的动作戳刺性器的顶端，吸吮着，让不二控制不二地呻吟出来。<br/>不二粗喘着气，半眯着眼，这一番旖旎的场景尽数落入他的眼中。他的爱人半跪在自己面前，头颅埋在自己的胯间，吞吐着自己的性器。不二昂起头，无法拒绝手冢给自己带来的几乎灭顶的快乐，任由手冢将自己的性器全部纳入口中，只顶入喉咙又吐出。来回几次，不二已经掩不住哭腔。他揪着手冢的头发，昂着头，心里想让手冢停下，身体却不听使唤，完全沉浸在手冢所给予的快感中。<br/>感觉到不二的身体开始微微发抖，呻吟变得尖细且急促，手冢知道不二即将要攀上顶峰。他不顾不二的阻拦，卖力吮吻，没有几下就让不二在自己口中爆发出来。<br/>手冢舔掉不二性器上遗留的液体，转头吐了出来。他站起来，扶起不二，低头吻上去，将口中残余的味道渡到不二口中。不二乖巧地舔掉原本属于自己的味道，脸红着推开手冢。<br/>“舒服吗？”手冢问他。<br/>这问题不二不想回答。<br/>手冢不勉强他，帮不二发泄出来就算是完成了自己的任务。他伸手想关上水，带不二出去，却被不二拦住了动作。<br/>“手冢，你呢？”不二若有所指。<br/>手冢当然知道不二说的是什么，自己身体的状况他自己最清楚。不过他认为这个不碍事，大不了等一下洗个冷水平复一下就是。<br/>不二瞧着手冢的表情，低头看了眼手冢已经完全挺立的性器，眉头微蹙。他思考了一下，蹲下身就要为手冢做同样的事，倒是被手冢眼疾手快抓了起来。<br/>“不用，不二，你不用这么做。”手冢摇摇头。<br/>“我愿意的，手冢……”<br/>“我知道，我知道。”手冢打住不二的话，“但是你不需要这么做。”<br/>“可是你……”<br/>恋人坚决的表情让手冢轻叹了一口气，他让不二转过身，趴在墙上，双腿交叉。不二不明就里按着手冢的要求做，下一秒手冢扶着他的腰，性器挤进他的腿根，用力抽插起来。<br/>炙热的性器摩擦着细嫩的腿根，粗大且粗糙的表面在不二会阴处来回摩擦，让不二不得已用力攀着墙壁才不至于软倒在地上。性器的顶端从臀缝处挤入，撞击敏感的穴口后一路往前，直到穿出另一侧。不二低下头，甚至还能看到手冢的性器头部从自己的腿缝间出现。身后传来肉体与肉体碰撞的声音，他能感觉到手冢的胯骨和囊袋重重地撞击在他的腿上，让他脑袋轰地炸开。<br/>“说了不做。”手冢的声音听起来也不好受，沉重地低喘，“只能这样纾解。”<br/>不二顺势曲解手冢的意思，就是说不真正插入也要用这样的方式才能解决吗？可是这样的方式，没比真正插入好多少，倒是更加激起了彼此的欲望。<br/>手冢贴近不二的后背，咬上不二的耳垂：“先欠着。”<br/>欠着什么不二没听懂，因为手冢已经伸手握住他的性器，一边在他的腿间抽动，一边撸动着他的性器。不二腿间的肌肤被磨得生疼，快感却是随着疼痛越来越强烈。不知道抽动了多少下，不二又一次在手冢的手下发泄出来，手冢也随着不二紧绷的身体，发泄在不二的腿间。<br/>这一回不二真的软坐在地上，手冢在后扶着他，让他坐在自己身上。腿间的白浊顺着水流流去，剩下红了一片的大腿控诉着手冢的粗暴。<br/>手冢关上水，扶着不二起来，将不二拦腰抱起，两人一起湿淋淋地走出浴室，坐在手冢早已铺好在床上的毛巾上。<br/>不二靠在手冢身上，任由手冢为自己擦干身上的水迹，抱怨说：“说好不做的。”<br/>手冢坚持：“没有做到最后。”<br/>不二瞪了他一眼，这有区别吗？<br/>“有区别。”手冢读懂了不二眼中的讯息，凑过头去吻住不二，堵住不二的反驳，低声说，“你还欠着我，之后还。”</p><p>第二天就是POT纪念活动的彩排日子，从外看安静如常的演艺中心，内里却有些过分星光熠熠。受邀的艺人们大多低调入场，好一部分是已经封神的名角。这会儿见到了旧友，大多数人都怀着聚会优先，彩排靠后的念头来的。这一阵子还没彩排之前，都三三两两地站在一块聊起了天。<br/>“说起来，手冢和不二到了吗？”有人忽然提出这个话题。<br/>大石说：“刚刚我看到手冢了，还跟他聊了几句。”<br/>菊丸紧接着补充：“我来的时候在门口看到不二了，跟他一起进来的。”<br/>“大石和菊丸你们两个不是一起来的吧？”有人问。<br/>“不呢。”菊丸摇摇头，“大石比我早到，我刚来不久。看到不二的时候不二也是刚下车，就一个人。”<br/>“不对啊。”有人疑惑，“这两人刚公开，不二也是刚回来，不该还黏糊着吗？”<br/>“他们都黏糊十年了，不差这么一阵子吧。”<br/>“不过他们两个都不是粘人的性子，估计就是刚好不在一起来吧。”<br/>“我说，该不是吵架了吧？”<br/>一群人围绕着某两个刚刚在圈子里掀起了轩然大波的主角讨论起来，单单因为今早上两人为什么分开出现这个问题就罗列出不少于十个论点论据，讨论的激烈程度前所未有。最后，活动主办方，这一次活动的总导演终于看不下去了，气冲冲跑过去阻止了这场愈演愈烈的讨论：“你们，除了八卦这两个人就没有其他事情可以干了吗？”<br/>总导演也是当年POT的导演，对各位现任大神而言，都属于有知遇之恩的人物。导演一发话，一群人赶紧散开，各找各事远离导演。导演数了一下人，发现还真就差方才众人的话题人物还未到场，忙找来工作人员让他们去询问情况。<br/>工作人员一路找到了化妆室，按照惯例，地位较高的艺人都会安排一间单独的化妆室，手冢自然在其中。工作人员敲门，没一会儿就见手冢的助理在里头开门。<br/>“请问手冢君准备好了吗？导演说马上就要开始彩排了。”<br/>助理点点头：“就好了，我们马上就过去。”<br/>“那不二君呢？你们见过不二君吗？我找了很久没找到他。”<br/>助理听了，捂着半边嘴笑道：“在这呢，等会儿他们会一起过去的。”</p><p>人确实在这，不过是在小房间里。<br/>今年主办方大概就是想搞事情，以往给手冢安排个人化妆室都是普通的小单间，这一次的化妆室居然还是套间这样的豪华配置。说是套间，不过是多了一间小房间，有个小窗户，能透进来阳光，往日大概是供一些小团队一起使用。这一次手冢一个人使用这么大的地方，他自然就得把自家不二也给带上。<br/>小助理关上门，忍着笑去敲小房间的门：“手冢君，不二君，工作人员来催了，你们好了没？”<br/>里头安静了好一阵子，才传来不二的声音：“马上就来。”<br/>“好嘞好嘞，不急不急。”<br/>小助理一脸吃到糖的笑容坐回到经纪人身边，经纪人气定神闲地坐在沙发上翻着杂志，时不时往小房间那头瞄一眼，没好气地说：“这两人恋爱谈了十年，怎么还这么黏糊。”<br/>“不是才公开嘛。”小助理笑道，“四舍五入就是扯证了，这可是新婚蜜月期，不黏糊才不正常。”<br/>“再黏糊估计也差不多了。”经纪人看了下时间，不二已经发话了，再有个十分钟，两人肯定能站在自己面前。他叮嘱小助理准备好东西，等一下两人一出来马上就过去。<br/>外头的人行动起来，里头的人还抱在一处，动也没动。<br/>其实说抱在一起也不准确，真实情况不过是昨晚不二没睡好，趁着这一阵子的空档在沙发上补眠。手冢看到了，就主动过去充当枕头。有免费的枕头，不二当然不会错过，毕竟自己昨晚没睡好也是眼前这人的锅。<br/>没想到这一补眠，就补过了时间。直到小助理来敲门，不二才被敲门声惊醒，急急忙忙应了一句就要爬起来。<br/>手冢忙按住他：“别着急。”<br/>不二抱怨道：“手冢你没喊我起来。”<br/>手冢不语，给不二递了茶让他润润喉。没喊他是故意的，手冢还是希望不二能多休息一下。况且，他也喜欢看不二对自己耍小脾气的模样。对外人都是彬彬有礼的不二，只有在自己面前，才会展露出他的不讲理和小任性，手冢愿意宠着他的这些不得体，有了这些，才是那个一直吸引他的不二。<br/>两人整理了一下仪容，一前一后走出了小房间。外头小助理已经把东西都准备好了，瞧见两人出来，忙去开门让两人到彩排地点去集合。<br/>久未见到其他友人，这一次见面自然让不二万分欣喜。可时间没允许他们叙旧，两人掐着点来到会场后没跟旁人说两句话，导演就宣布彩排开始。<br/>今年因为是十周年纪念，纪念活动与往年相比，除了常规的节目以外，还特意多加了角色扮演的舞台剧。说是角色扮演，其实就是让他们这群人穿上当年的戏服，以十年前的姿态站在一起供粉丝们怀念当初。这种舞台剧对台上一众大神来说都是小儿科，反而是以十年前的形象亮相这件事吸引了大家的注意力，包括手冢。<br/>他转头看了看站在自己身边的不二，十年过去了，不二外表看起来并没有改变多少，要真说改变了哪里，大概就是气质变得成熟，愈发吸引人了。这大概是不二的先天优势，脸天生长得小，不显老，不论何时看都觉得与当初一样。<br/>不二第一次参加，近年来也甚少在镁光灯下出现，上了台还是觉得紧张。手冢站在他的身边，时不时捏一下他的手缓解他的紧张。也幸得两人的角色站位向来都紧靠着，这时两人站一起没人觉得奇怪。这下子，手冢底下的小动作更多了。捏捏手就算了，偶尔趁着某些身体接触搂搂腰都是小事，可是这手都探到衣服下面了，这就过分了。<br/>不二瞪了手冢一眼，发现这人就算做着小动作，脸上还能维持一贯的表情，让人丝毫看不出这人手底下的动作；并且在一心二用的情况下还能准确把握彩排的进度，完成自己的角色任务。这样不二也不好发作，不然显得自己太不专业，在手冢面前低了一头——虽然他确实不是专业的。<br/>彩排顺利过了一轮，已经是接近黄昏的时间。众人接了解散的消息，但都还聚在一起没舍得离开。好几位老朋友看到手冢和不二，都迎上来，叙旧起来。<br/>菊丸已经跳上来抱着不二不撒手，大石怎么劝都不好使。不二也不恼，任由菊丸抱着自己与他说话，气氛好得很。<br/>“好久不见，不二。”幸村和忍足从不远处走来，“这次回来是打算定下来了吗？”<br/>不二笑着点点头：“也不算定下来，就是减少往外跑的频率。”<br/>忍足挑眉，好笑地看着手冢：“那手冢大概会很赞成你这个决定。”<br/>不二笑而不语，目光是不是飘到手冢身上，瞄他两眼。对于忍足的戏谑，手冢倒是没怎么表态，一副全凭不二决定的模样。忍足调侃他，表面看不出，心里早就乐开了花。<br/>这是不是真相不二也不去管，不过他明白自己的这个决定是促使两人公开的原因。当时不公开，除了双方工作上的不确定性以外，多多少少还有一些胆怯在里头。谁知道公开了以后，两人会受到怎样的攻击？他们并非怕自己受伤害，他们怕的是因为自己给对方带来不必要的麻烦和无谓的伤害。如今，当一切尘埃落定，也就没有任何可以阻止他们的人或事了。<br/>那就……公开吧。<br/>不二很清楚记得自己对手冢说出这一想法时，手冢语气中掩不住的兴奋，以及眼中深隐其中的担忧。喜是两人终于可以光明正大手牵着手走在阳光下，忧的是担心自己的某些粉丝会给不二带来困扰。<br/>却是不二打破了手冢的忧虑，他对手冢说，他相信，如果是手冢真正的粉丝，一定会祝福他们的。<br/>后来证明，事实如此。<br/>如果说完全不惹人非议，那是不可能的事。手冢毕竟在影坛活跃多年，即便他的粉丝年龄相对成熟，也总有几个狂热粉丝的存在。但至少，他们得到了绝大部分人的祝福，这就足够了。<br/>幸村笑道：“明天大概会很热闹吧。”他的目光落在手冢不二两人身上，若有所指道，“毕竟明天可是见证CP成真的一天。”<br/>幸村的话提醒了在场的其他人，此时落在两人身上的目光都带着探究以及笑意。不二这才清楚理解他们现在的情况。<br/>明天，他们两人也许就会被迫成为整个活动的主角了。</p><p>纪念活动正式开始的时间是晚上，但作为表演主嘉宾的各位艺人早早就到了现场。早上先在做好了布景的舞台上熟悉一遍，下午开始就是漫长的化妆造型时间。<br/>不二换上当年的一身戏服，就被化妆师按在位置上。化妆师看着镜子中的不二，爱不释手地摸了又摸不二的脸，感叹道：“不二君你的皮肤也太好了吧，平时怎么保养的？”<br/>不二眨眨眼：“没怎么保养，就洗脸，涂点润肤的东西之类的。”那点润肤的东西还是他家姐姐硬塞给他用的。<br/>“这就叫天生丽质。”化妆师一脸羡慕嫉妒恨，“跟我这种用钱砸出来的脸果然不一样。”<br/>话说完，她仗着自己化妆师的身份，又摸了两下不二的脸。这时手冢的视线已经随着她的动作跟了过来，落在那只抚在不二脸上的手。他眉头微皱。<br/>“哎手冢君，别动别动，在画眉毛呢。”在为手冢君上妆的化妆师惊呼，“别瞪着旁边呀，化妆不摸脸摸哪里？”<br/>化妆师是手冢的专用化妆师，跟手冢时间长了，说起话来也没太多的顾忌。她摆正手冢的脸，强迫他把视线收回来：“你再这样，我就要把不二君移到小房间里面去了。”<br/>威胁生效，手冢只好作罢。<br/>不二偷偷捂着半边嘴笑起来。<br/>不二的妆其实很简单，不过是上一层底妆，加强一下轮廓就好。十年的岁月似乎完全没有在不二的身上留下痕迹，化妆师一面给他上妆一面感慨，可惜不二不在演艺圈，这张脸这一份灵气，天生就是要吃这行饭的人。<br/>不二笑笑，也幸好他没在。如果他当年顺其自然进了这个圈子，也许就没有今天的手冢和他。<br/>不二弄好的时候，手冢的造型也接近尾声。不二站在手冢身后，从镜子打量手冢，老神在在地点着头：“当年别人就说18岁的手冢演起戏来像28岁，看来也不全对，现在28岁的手冢看起来还是28岁的样子，也没像38呀。”<br/>全屋子的人都笑了起来。<br/>手冢压低声音，警告一样回应：“不二……”<br/>“开玩笑开玩笑。”眼看化妆师完成最后的步骤开始收拾东西，不二上前俯下身，从身后环住手冢的肩膀，“我这不是在夸你青春仍在嘛，别人都是越长越老，你就是一直停留在这里。”<br/>任由不二挂在自己身上，手冢看了小助理一眼。小助理会意地向手冢比了个“OK”，转身开始清场。没多久，化妆间里就只剩下他和不二两人。<br/>手冢站起来，凝视面前的不二。他的爱人，以当年他们相遇时的姿态站在自己面前，恍然间似乎回到了十年前的初见。不二展开笑容，问：“怎么这么看着我，是觉得很奇怪吗？”<br/>手冢没有说话，只是一瞬不瞬地看着不二。他牵起不二的手，这双手比自己的略小，握在手中刚刚好。<br/>不二往旁边的镜子看了眼，皱了皱眉：“果然岁月不饶人，装嫩真是个技术活。”<br/>“不。”手冢开口。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“现在就很好。”<br/>不二听了这话，不自在地撇过头。他的脸上透出了点红，衬得他面若桃花。手冢心下一动，提起不二的下巴，低头就要吻上去。另一手已经顺着衣服的边缘，滑进了衣内，抚上了不二微凉的腰肢。<br/>不二眼疾手快地用手挡在两人之间：“不行。”<br/>手冢疑惑。<br/>“要是弄花了妆，化妆师会来打死我们的。”话说着，他同时拉出手冢已经摸上腰背的手，“这个也不行，马上就要上场了，别乱来。”<br/>手冢挑眉，他的化妆师多年来跟着他出入各大剧组，历尽各个剧组的摧残早就练就一手不脱妆的技巧，怎么会因为一次接吻就乱掉？至于后面那个问题，他本来也没想太多，就是手顺势就探了进去。在他的不二面前，他的自制力向来不太好使。<br/>不二别过脸，声音低得几不可闻：“至少，得等到活动结束……”<br/>这倒真是意料之外了。手冢低声笑起来，将不二拥入怀中，在他的耳边低吟：“说好了，要还的。”<br/>不二想，这一句能不能装听不见……？</p><p>后来回想起这一整场的活动，不二都非常庆幸自己接受了邀请，参加了这一次的十年纪念。<br/>大概是这一部剧确实是很多剧迷的初心，也是台上大部分艺人的起点。每一位登台的艺人都能掀起一阵又一阵的热浪。最高潮的莫过于各位艺人以当年的造型参演的舞台剧，熟悉的人物熟悉的台词，不仅感染着在场的所有观众，更感动着台上的每一位参演人员。包括不二。<br/>当不二与手冢最后从舞台的两端同时登场时，活动的气氛达到最高潮。不二一步步走上舞台，他的面前是已经与他携手多年的爱人。此刻他与他的爱人，在舞台的两侧，面对面向对方走去，一步步缩短距离，一步步向彼此靠近。<br/>——就如同当年他们的相遇，也是各自从南辕北辙的一方，缓缓向对方的世界靠近。<br/>不二一步步走到舞台中央，走到手冢的面前。按照彩排，他们需要面向观众，做出当年角色的标志动作。他向手冢微笑一下，正要转身完成动作时，忽然被手冢拉住了手，一把用力抱在了怀中。<br/>不二错愕地定在远处，惊讶地说：“手……”<br/>手冢打断他的话，温柔且坚定的声音透过麦克风，回响在场馆的每一处：“抓到你了。”<br/>会场因为这话，瞬间安静了下来。下一秒，欢呼声几乎要掀翻演艺中心的楼顶。一开始几位粉丝领头喊起来话，随后就变成了全场高呼。<br/>“在一起！在一起！”<br/>手冢放开不二，用往日说着“不要大意”的神色与语气，向现场观众说道：“谢谢大家，我们在一起了。”<br/>会场再次被震耳欲聋的欢呼声引爆了。<br/>不二疑惑地四处张望，发现身后的老友们全都带着笑围观他们两人，就连总导演也在台下一脸欣慰地鼓着掌。不二这才明白，是有人擅自改了剧本，故意瞒着自己闹出这么一场戏来。他觉得有些生气，又觉得好笑。可偏偏人站在舞台上，想要发作也不好做些什么，只能呆站在一旁任由手冢发挥。<br/>幸好手冢这一手并没有维持多久，这一番宣言后，总导演就在下面开始指挥，让两人按照正常流程摆姿势。<br/>两人这一部分结束走到后头当布景板，不二关了麦不满地说：“你打的好算盘。”<br/>“想给你一个惊喜。”手冢说<br/>不二努努嘴，喜没有，惊倒是有不少。就是不知道手冢究竟是从哪里学来的套路，真是满满的手冢风，老套但直接。<br/>手冢悄悄握住不二的手，捏了捏：“这样，大家都知道，你是我的了。”<br/>不二低下头，让自己的表情隐藏在昏暗的灯光中。他回握手冢的手，用只有手冢才能听到的声音说了句：“不早就是你的了吗？”</p><p>这句话的后遗症，一直持续到活动结束。待大部分观众离场，手冢借说不二需要休息的理由，将不二带回了化妆间。<br/>才走进化妆间，身后的大门就被关上。不二还未来得及回头看，就被手冢反身压在门板上。炽热的亲吻追了上来，将不二的疑惑全部堵在了口中。<br/>“等一下……手，手冢。”不二艰难地从手冢狂风暴雨般的亲吻中脱出，说不到半句话，又被手冢吻上。<br/>“等不了。”手冢低喃，追上不二的嘴唇，舌头紧随着探入不二的口中。不二被禁锢在他的怀抱与大门之间，挣脱不了，也没多少挣脱的意志。他渐渐放下逃离的心思，双手拥着手冢的脖颈，专心地回应起手冢的亲吻。<br/>胶着的亲吻让两人的热度更高，手冢的手已经从腰间滑入，宽大的手掌触到不二的腰间，掌心滚烫的热度让不二瑟缩了一下。运动衣本身就宽大，加上不二完全没有阻止手冢的打算，更是方便了手冢行动。<br/>手冢的手冢顺着腰肢往上抚摸，手指触到不二过分纤细的身体，指尖下能清晰抚摸到不二的肋骨。手冢眉心微蹙，这几年不二没少往外跑，因为距离的问题，手冢没办法直接管理不二的饮食和休息。这一回不二回来，手冢决定，当今要务，就是要把不二的身体养回来。<br/>手冢放开不二被吻得嫣红的嘴唇，黏糊的亲吻落在不二的脖颈上，顺着锁骨横陈的方向，一点点拨开肩膀的衣服，顺着肩部线条啄吻。他的手已经摸上不二平坦的胸部，指尖慢慢地接近胸前未经触碰就已经挺立起来的红点。他轻轻弹了一下，听到不二一声惊叫，就将两颗红点捻在指尖把玩起来。<br/>不二喘了口气，低头看了看在自己身上埋手耕耘的手冢，没敢随便开口，就怕一开口就是掩不住的羞人声音。他后背贴着门，时不时能听到外头的脚步声和说话声。在这个算不上完全封闭的空间里，他几乎不敢动弹不敢出声，唯恐让外面的人发现了一门之隔内上演着怎么旖旎的戏码。<br/>手冢舔过不二的肩膀，脸埋入不二的肩窝深吻。他的双手逗弄着不二的乳尖，手指绕着乳晕打圈，偶尔拨弄几下硬起的圆点，酥麻感一阵阵袭来，让不二不禁发出几声嘤咛。声音一冒出，他赶紧捂住自己的嘴，生怕再有半点暧昧声息透出门外。<br/>手冢注意着不二的举动，嘴角微微勾起。他直起身，拉下不二的手又吻了上去。他咬着不二的唇，贴近不二，一双大手隐在衣内抚摸着不二的后背，用手掌一节一节度量不二的脊骨。不二舒服地哼起来，双手圈着手冢的脖颈，有些情迷意乱地将手冢往自己身上再拉近一点。<br/>手冢的手一路往下，落在腰窝处打着转。四唇分开，手冢凝视着不二，复又与他耳鬓厮磨起来。腰上的手已经悄然往下，突破了裤子的限制，搁着内裤握住了不二两瓣浑圆的臀丘。<br/>不二一惊，挣扎起来想要推开手冢：“别，手冢，别在这里，会被人发现。”<br/>“不。”手冢没有理会不二微小得可忽略不计的挣扎，一手已经移到前方，搓揉起被束缚在布料内的东西，“你欠我的，得还。”<br/>小不二被人掌握在手中，让不二说不出话来。手冢的手沿着刻在衣料上的轮廓勾画着线条，路过顶端轻轻按摩两下。轻柔的触感带着痒意，让不二不禁挺起身子，向手冢渴求更多。<br/>宽大的运动服十分方便手冢动作，手冢一手还挑逗着小不二，另一手已经卷起不二的上衣，露出一大片胸膛。不二只觉得胸前一亮，手冢已经卷起他衣服的一角，提到他的嘴边，哄着他：“乖，咬着。”<br/>不二顺从地张嘴叼着自己的衣服，手冢又俯下身，含住不二一边的乳头。粗糙的舌头滑过小果实，卷起来吸吮着，仿佛要从中吸出什么东西似的。不二不能自主地挺起胸膛，踮起了脚，肩部往上还贴着门，往下的身体已经随着手冢的动作，颤抖着迎合起对方的爱抚。他的双手不知所措地抠着门上的花纹，粗重的喘息一点不落全被手冢收入耳中。<br/>胯下的东西还掌握在手冢手里，此时已经突破了衣物，毫无保留地被手冢完全掌握手中。滚烫的性器在手冢手冢悄然硬起，间或被指甲搔刮的顶端噗噗地吐出了点清液，被手冢均匀地抹在性器的顶端。<br/>“唔……手冢。”不二咬着衣服，声音颤抖又模糊，“别玩我了，这样太坏了。”<br/>手冢吐出给他啃得红肿的乳头，拉下他的衣服凑上去亲吻不二的唇：“不喜欢吗？”<br/>不二用力摇着头，又点点头，不知道究竟喜欢还是不喜欢。手冢微微一笑，正要拉下不二的裤子，忽然听到门外传来菊丸元气十足的叫喊：“不二，你在吗？”<br/>不二被惊得浑身一震，迷蒙的双眼中满是惊诧与恐慌。门外菊丸的脚步渐进，而他和手冢却在门内衣衫不整地行着肉欲之事。不管现在手冢是否停下来，只要门被打开，明眼人一看就能看出他们在里头做些什么。<br/>手冢也愣了愣，可下一秒手上的动作又开始。他捏了一下不二被惊得有些软掉的性器，重新撸动起来，打算再次勾起不二的欲望。<br/>“不，手冢，等一下……唔嗯，现在别。”不二手脚并用想要制止手冢，却只能把手冢的手夹得更紧更深。手冢另一手将不二紧绷的身体揽入怀中，指甲抠进铃口，激得不二惊叫一声。<br/>门外的菊丸显然听到这一声，疑惑地喊道：“不二你在里面吗？大伙儿说要去聚会呢，我们一起过去吧。”<br/>菊丸的声音已经不能更近，很明显就站在门外。不二泪眼婆娑地抬头望着手冢，摇着头，让手冢停下来，不要继续下去。<br/>菊丸站在化妆室外，等了一阵子也没听到不二的回应。他疑惑地挠挠头，正想再问，大石忽然从旁边走出来：“英二，你在这里啊。”<br/>“大石。”菊丸向大石挥挥手，“不二在里面呢，我想喊他一起走。”<br/>“正巧，我也在找手冢。”大石走到门前敲了敲门，“手冢，不二，你们在里面吗？”<br/>“刚才我好像听到不二的声音。”菊丸说，“就是喊了没人应。”<br/>大石闻言，又敲了几下门，门内还是没人应答。他握上门把，往下一按，门啪嗒一下开了：“啊，没锁呢。”<br/>大石推开门，房内空无一人。<br/>菊丸走进化妆间，见没有一人的房间，奇怪地说：“刚才我明明听到不二的声音。”他环顾四周，发现了化妆间内的另一扇门，“咦，这里还有一个房间。”<br/>菊丸走过去，敲了敲门：“不二，你在里面吗？”<br/>门内，被压制在门上的不二浑身一震。他低头看着手冢，手冢似乎完全没有注意到他的目光，将小不二纳入了口中，吞吐着。<br/>方才千钧一发之际，手冢及时把不二抱进了小房间，关门落锁。虽然知道菊丸铁定进不来，可这不隔音的地方，加上自己的现状，不二真不敢说自己可以不露馅。<br/>此时他已经下身赤裸，裤子在被手冢压在门上的那一刻就脱离了他的身体。他大张着腿，膝盖微微弯曲，颤颤巍巍的性器在空气中挺立着，如今也已经成了手冢的囊中之物。手冢跪在他的面前，一手握着他的性器根部抚摸，嘴里吸吮着他性器的头部，沿着上面的纹路细细舔吻。另一手已经沿着臀缝，嵌入到臀丘之间，按摩着紧张得发抖的后穴。<br/>菊丸坚持不懈地又敲了敲门：“不二，不二，你在里面吗？”他扭了一下门，发现门被锁上了，有些奇怪地说，“咦，门是锁的。”<br/>“他们不在吧。”大石说，“我们去别的地方看看？”<br/>菊丸正要点头答应，忽听里头传来一声低呼，正是不二的声音。菊丸眼睛一亮，在门外叫道：“不二，不二，你果然在这里，出来吧，我们一起去聚会吧。”<br/>不二嗔怒地瞪了手冢一眼，这人绝对是故意的。方才菊丸和大石明明就要走了，这人的手指忽然戳进了他的后穴，冲他的敏感点按去。等不二发现已经来不及，闪电一样的刺激直冲脑干，让不二不能自控地惊呼出来。他赶紧捂住自己的嘴，可已经来不及了，菊丸已经把那一声呼喊收入耳中。<br/>“不二？”没听到不二的回应，菊丸疑惑地喊了不二一声。<br/>手冢含着不二的性器，目光上挑，对上不二迷离的双眼。他轻轻咬了一下不二，把不二的神智拉回来，又情色地舔起不二秀气的性器，目光清冽，似乎再说：“回答他，不二。”<br/>不二不愿出声，哪料手冢插入后穴的两根手指又搞起事来，手指在穴内弯曲又伸直，抠挖着后穴的肉壁。不二紧紧地捂住自己的嘴巴，努力地将所有压抑不住的呻吟全部堵在嘴里。后穴颤抖着打开，肠道分泌出的液体弄湿了股间。体内愈加空虚的感觉，让不二渐渐失去了抵抗。手冢没打算放过他，指尖循着熟悉的位置按去，准确地按在前列腺的位置上。<br/>“啊……！唔嗯……”<br/>“不二不二？你怎么了？是不舒服吗？”菊丸锲而不舍地敲起门，大门被敲得砰砰作响。不二真担心菊丸继续这样敲下去要把所有人都引来，无计可施之下，只能隐忍着开口：“英二……”<br/>“不二。”<br/>“我，我没事。”不二强忍着手冢玩弄自己身体给自己带来的快感，“哈，我就是休息，休息一下……”<br/>“你的声音听起来有点不对。”菊丸担心地问，“没事吧。”<br/>“没……嗯，没事。”不二情不自禁一手揪着手冢的发丝，也不知是想把他推开还是想他把自己含得更深一些，“你去吧，我今天就……嗯唔，不，我就不去了。”<br/>“不二……”<br/>却是大石，在旁边听着这一番对话似乎听出了什么端倪。他看了看这间化妆室，没发现手冢的踪迹。按理说，如果不二身体不适，手冢不可能会抛不二而去。唯一的可能就是，手冢和不二两人都在小房间里。<br/>再听不二这声音这语调，大石忽然像是意识到什么，一双耳朵变得通红。他赶紧上前拉住英二，安慰道：“算了英二，不二身体不适我们就不要勉强他了。我们先去。”说着，不顾英二疑惑的挣扎，他拖着英二远离这个小房间的门口，临走时高声喊了一句，“不二，替我向手冢问好。”<br/>说吧，砰地一声把化妆室的门也带上。<br/>门外还能听到菊丸吵吵嚷嚷的声音：“大石你为什么把我拉出来，不二不舒服我得看看他。”<br/>大石又羞又恼地低声说：“不二不是不舒服。”眼看菊丸一脸纯洁地看着自己，“算了，不二他没空，别打扰他了。”<br/>“诶？在那小房间里能做什么啊。”<br/>两人的声音渐行渐远，直到听不到声音，不二才松了一口气。手冢吐出小不二，起身又吻住不二的嘴唇，分开时似笑非笑地说：“辛苦了。”<br/>不二很想直接踹眼前这人几脚，他这么狼狈是因为谁？是谁害得他们差点被人发现的。<br/>可他没法做出这样的动作，这人的手指还插在自己的后穴里，还在自己的身体里捣乱。模拟着性交进出的手指让不二软了腰，只能攀在手冢身上，任由手冢肆意开发自己的身体。<br/>手冢褪下自己的裤子，带着不二的手按在自己滚烫的性器上：“摸摸它，不二。”他按着不二的手，“它很想你。”<br/>不二的脸红了一片，他不敢直视手冢炙热的目光。手冢亲吻着他的耳垂，又在耳边问他：“你呢，想不想它？”<br/>不二想回答不想，可手下的温度烫得他身体发软，双腿几乎要支撑不住身体的重量。手冢忽然抽出不二体内的手指，穴口挽留地吸吮着，在手指离开后穴时甚至还发出了“啵”的一声轻响。手冢拦腰抱起不二，自己坐在沙发上，让不二分开双腿坐在自己腿上。他脱掉不二的上衣，让他赤裸着坐在自己身上。<br/>手冢的性器直愣愣地在空气中挺立，散发出的热度让不二不敢靠近。他压下不二的身体，让性器对准后穴。轻轻抚摸着不二的脸，他含笑道：“想要吗？想要就自己坐下来。”<br/>太过分了。<br/>不二完全不懂，为什么一个平日不苟言笑的人，一旦上了床就像是启动了什么隐秘机关一样，跟换了个人似的。偏偏他又非常吃这一套，别人能看到的，都是那个一本正经，一丝不苟的手冢，只有他，能看到手冢这样独特又失控的一面。<br/>后穴经过开发，已经一张一合渴望着能有什么东西来填满自己。不二咬着牙，双手攀着手冢的肩膀，一点一点地往下坐。手冢的性器触到了穴口，就被穴口噘住。不二昂着头，挺起胸，将自己的胸膛送到手冢嘴边，一点一点往下坐。<br/>粗壮的性器被后穴一点点吞入，咬到一半，不二就有些受不了地摇着头：“不行，太过了……”<br/>“可以的。”手冢掐着不二的腰，忽然拧了一下不二腰侧。不二一惊，腰上一软失去了支撑，整个人猛地坐了下去，直接将手冢的性器吃到了底。<br/>不二哭喊起来，伏在手掌怀里重重地喘着气。性器完全进入了他的身体，与肉壁严丝合缝，不留一点空隙。手冢舒爽地享受着温软的穴肉争先恐后地吸吮，手指抚摸到两人结合的地方。后穴的褶皱已经被肉刃撑得平滑，微凉的指尖触到那一处，让不二不可自已地颤抖起来。<br/>手冢低喃：“看，全进去了。”<br/>不二抖着声：“别说了。”<br/>手冢从怀中挖起不二的脸，与他接吻。等后穴开始自发蠕动后，手冢就知不二已经适应。他松开不二的嘴唇，定定地看着他：“想要的话，就自己动。”<br/>不二不掩哭腔：“手冢，我讨厌你。”<br/>手冢笑道：“没关系，我喜欢你。”<br/>不二闭着眼，双手扶着手冢的肩膀，提起身体又用力坐下。硬热的性器随着他的动作进出他的身体，每一下都恰好撞在他的敏感点上。不二昂着头，已经没有了隐忍声音的力气，任由自己甜腻的呻吟回荡在房间里，连同手冢沉重的喘息，在这一处密闭的空间中交织起来。<br/>前面的性器被夹在两人的小腹之间，摩擦间顶端也吐出了淫糜的液体。磨人的快感让不二红了眼，眼角处也被磨出了可疑的泪光。<br/>没几下，不二就软在手冢怀里，摇着头说道：“不行了，手冢……帮我。”<br/>手冢吻了一下他的眼角，将不二双腿搭在自己双臂上，让不二抱紧自己的脖子，半抱着他开始有力的钉入不二的身体。<br/>不二惊叫起来，失去了着力点的他全靠手冢支撑着。他抱着手冢的肩膀，臀下是手冢有力的抽插，每一下都直捣黄龙，肉壁痉挛地绞着手冢的肉刃，快感直窜上脑干，在体内一波又一波炸开。手冢寻着他的唇，与他唇舌交缠。性器一寸一寸地进入不二的身体，破开肉壁直至最深处，一次次激起心底灵魂处最深的欲望。<br/>手冢放下不二，翻身将他压在沙发上，又重新进入不二的身体。面对不二因为快感沾满泪痕的脸颊，手冢深深地吻了下去：“我爱你，不二。”<br/>不二长舒一口气，拥着手冢的脖颈，迎接来自爱人的亲吻和爱抚。<br/>他闭上眼，感受着体内汹涌的快意，颤抖着说：“我也爱你。”</p><p>至于后来自己究竟是怎么回家的，不二已经记不清了。<br/>当然，他也完全没漏掉第二天各方人员发来的深切慰问。以至于不二因为这件事整整冷落了手冢一周有多。<br/>这都是后话了。</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>